internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in India in 2005–06
The Sri Lankan cricket team toured India for cricket matches in October, November and December 2005. The tour was split into two legs, as India hosted South Africa for a One Day International series in between the India–Sri Lanka ODIs (which were played between 25 October and 12 November) and the Tests, which took place in December. Before the ODI series, India were ranked seventh on the ICC ODI Championship table, while Sri Lanka were second, and the Indian team had officially changed captains with Rahul Dravid taking over from Sourav Ganguly. However, India defied the rankings, winning the first four ODIs of seven to secure the series, and ended up with a 6–1 win despite resting captain Dravid and letting opener Virender Sehwag take over the helm for the sixth ODI. Sanath Jayasuriya, Sri Lanka's opener with 100 Tests and 345 ODIs under his belt, was dropped for the Tests after tallying 86 runs in the six ODIs, while Rahul Dravid moved up 18 places on the ICC player rankings with 312 runs for twice out. India's wicket-keeper M. S. Dhoni also made his mark, being the second highest averaging batsman of the series, and he made 183 not out in one of the matches, which was at the time the sixth-highest innings by a batsman in an ODI. The Test series was won by India as well, this time 2–0, with three and a half days of play of the first Test lost due to rain. In the second Test, India took a 60-run lead on first innings after Anil Kumble took six for 72, and four half-centuries (from Irfan Pathan, Yuvraj Singh, Rahul Dravid and M. S. Dhoni) gave India 375 more runs before declaring. Kumble then completed a ten-for in the match as Sri Lanka were bowled out for 247, losing by 188 runs. In the second match, the margin of victory was even more convincing, Kumble getting seven wickets and Harbhajan Singh ten as Sri Lanka were bowled out for 206 and 249 on their way to a 259-run loss. Squads * Sri Lanka ODI: Marvan Atapattu (c), Kumar Sangakkara (wk), Russel Arnold, Upul Chandana, Tillakaratne Dilshan, Dilhara Fernando, Sanath Jayasuriya, Mahela Jayawardene, Dilhara Lokuhettige, Farveez Maharoof, Muttiah Muralitharan, Thilan Samaraweera, Upul Tharanga, Chaminda Vaas, Nuwan Zoysa. * India ODI: Rahul Dravid (c), M. S. Dhoni (wk), Ajit Agarkar, Gautam Gambhir, Harbhajan Singh, Murali Kartik, Irfan Pathan, Suresh Raina, Virender Sehwag, R. P. Singh, Shanthakumaran Sreesanth, Sachin Tendulkar, Venugopal Rao, J. P. Yadav, Yuvraj Singh. : For the sixth and seventh matches, Venugopal Rao and Yadav were originally replaced by Mohammad Kaif and V. R. V. Singh, but Singh failed a fitness test and Yadav was called up again. * Sri Lanka Test: Marvan Atapattu (c), Kumar Sangakkara (wk), Malinga Bandara, Tillakaratne Dilshan, Dilhara Fernando, Avishka Gunawardene, Mahela Jayawardene, Farveez Maharoof, Lasith Malinga, Jehan Mubarak, Muttiah Muralitharan, Thilan Samaraweera, Upul Tharanga, Chaminda Vaas, Sajeewa Weerakoon. : Chamara Kapugedera was originally selected for the Test squad, but suffered a lateral ligament and was replaced by Mubarak. * India Test: Rahul Dravid (c), M. S. Dhoni (wk), Ajit Agarkar, Gautam Gambhir, Sourav Ganguly, Harbhajan Singh, Mohammad Kaif, Murali Kartik, Anil Kumble, V. V. S. Laxman, Irfan Pathan, Virender Sehwag, R. P. Singh, Sachin Tendulkar, Yuvraj Singh : Ganguly was replaced by Wasim Jaffer for the third Test. ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 350/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 198 (35.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sachin Tendulkar 93 (96) | wickets1 = Harbhajan Singh 3/35 (10 Overs) | runs2 = Kumar Sangakkara† 43 (37) | wickets2 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 2/40 (6 Overs) | result = won by 152 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Ground, Nagpur | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) & K Hariharan (Ind) | motm = Rahul Dravid }} Second ODI, 28 October India won by eight wickets Third ODI, 31 October India won by six wickets Fourth ODI, 3 November India won by four wickets Fifth ODI, 6 November Sri Lanka won by five wickets Sixth ODI, 9 November India lost by seven wickets Seventh ODI, 12 November India won by five wickets First Test, 2–6 December Match drawn Second Test, 10–14 December India beat Sri Lanka by 188 runs Third Test, 18–22 December India beat Sri Lanka by 259 runs References # Jayasuriya vows to return from Cricinfo, published 28 November 2005 # Sri Lanka in India, 2005-06 One-Day Series Averages from Cricinfo # Sri Lanka send for Jehan Mubarak from Cricinfo, published 29 November 2005 # Yadav back in for injured V. R. V. Singh by Siddhartha Vaidyanathan of Cricinfo, 8 November 2005 # Ganguly dropped for third Test by Anand Vasu of Cricinfo, 14 December 2005 # Scorecard – One-Day International 1 from Cricinfo # Scorecard – One-Day International 2 from Cricinfo # Scorecard – One-Day International 3 from Cricinfo # Scorecard – One-Day Internati BALLU SL_IN_IND/SCORECARDS/SL_IND_ODI5_06NOV2005.html Scorecard – One-Day International 5 from Cricinfo # Scorecard – One-Day International 6 from Cricinfo # Scorecard – One-Day International 7 from Cricinfo # Scorecard – Test 1 from Cricinfo # Scorecard – Test 2 from Cricinfo # Scorecard – Test 3 from Cricinfo # Sri Lanka Squad from Cricinfo Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of India